The Concern of the Camelia
by Zangetsu22
Summary: Killik is feeling depressed. Can a certain flower make him feel better about himself?


This is my Second fanfic. Please send me some reviews.

The Camelia

Tsubaki was walking down the hall of Shibusen. She was looking for Black Star.

"Where could he be," she thought to herself.

She then spotted a girl with two pigtails next to the Mission Bulletin Board along with a kid with white spiky hair. It was Maka and Soul. They both spotted Tsubaki coming towards them.

"Oh, Hey Tsubaki," Maka greeted her. " 'Sup " Said Soul.

"Hey guys," Tsubaki greeted them back. " Have you guys seen Black Star anywhere?" She asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen him," Maka said.

"I don't know where that goofball is", Soul said.

Tsubaki sighed.

"I'm sure you will find him. He wouldn't go that far," said Maka. We can look for him if you want."

"No thanks. He's my responsibility. I should look for him ," Said the dark haired girl.

" That's fine. Just don't be late for our next class. It's an hour ," Maka stated

"Okay," Tsubaki said.

She walked off from them as she continues to look for her partner. She then goes on the school's rooftop to see if he up there. Black Star usually hangs up there she thought. Sadly, he wasn't there. She sighed again.

"Guess I'll go back inside," Tsubaki thought.

But something caught her attention. There was someone else up on the rooftop. Was it Black Star? She walked closer to the person. It wasn't him. It was another person with dark skin and glasses. It was Kilik Lunge. He was sitting looking at the sunset. Tsubaki went up to him.

"Um, Hi Killik," Tsubaki said.

Killik turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Hey Tsubaki," Killik greeted her.

"Have you seen Black Star anywhere?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him," Killik said.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I should get going," Tsubaki said. "See ya, Killik".

She then walks off.

"Wait!" Killik Shouted.

She turned back to him.

" Could you sit with me for a little", he asked.

" I have to be getting back into finding-

"It won't take long. I just... need to talk to you a bit. Please", he said

Tsubaki nodded and she sat down next to Killik.

"Is something wrong," she asked worried about him.

" Me and Ox Ford were in an argument. He said I was incompetent." Killik said.

Tsubaki didn't know Killik that well. But, she knew that he was a top student and is friends with Ox Ford. She also found him cute. She felt sorry for him. She wanted to do something for him.

" Maybe I' am worthless." He said " Maybe I can't do anything without people by me side".

"That's not true, Killik and you know it," shouted Tsubaki.

"What did you say?" Killik asked.

Tsubaki scooted closer to him.

" I don't think so Killik. You are strong. Stronger than I am. I may not know you that well but I do know is that you care deeply for your friends. And I also think your very intelligent," Tsubaki stated.

" Do you really think so, Tsubaki," asked Killik. "You don't know me that well."

"I know enough about you to know that your a really nice person." said Tsubaki. "I also think your very handsome."

Killik blushed when she said that. He didn't know what to blushed a bit as well.

"Tsubaki....thank you," he said as went over and embraced her in a hug. She returned his hug. Then they let go of each other.

"Your welcome Killik" she said.

"Tsubaki, you have always been that nice person." he said. I wanted to get to know you better, but school keeps on getting in the way. I wanted to-

" You wanted to be with me, is that it?" Tsubaki interrupted him.

Killik nodded. He then came closer to her and kissed her on the cheek and then a little peck on her lips. She then blushed hard.

"Oh, Killik. I don't k-know what to say, she stuttered.

"I just want to say that I deeply care for you," said Killik.

"Killik, I like you too. I always wanted to talk to you. You are a very special person. I would like to get to know you as well,"Tsubaki said lovingly.

She kissed him on the cheek and then embraced him.

" I think your special too, Tsubaki," said Killik as he let go of her.

" Now that I made you feel better, I can go back into looking for Black Star," Tsubaki stated. "You should go and find Ox and talk to him."

" Good luck finding the buffoon," joked Killik.

" I will. Thank you," said Tsubaki

She then headed off the the rooftop. But, she stopped and turned around back to Killik.

" Killik, would you like to search for Black Star with me."she said as she held out her hand to him.

"Sure, I got time on my hands," he said.

He then reaches for her hand and grabs it.

THE END


End file.
